Live it Up
by TwistedRaver
Summary: I realized something then, if I’m going to spend a night out drinking and partying…I’d always choose the people passed out in the grass around me. “You know what we say!” “Party everyday!” -AU


**Title:** Live it Up**  
Summary:** I realized something then, if I'm going to spend a night out drinking and partying…I'd always choose the people passed out in the grass around me. "You know what we say!" "Party everyday!"**  
Parings?: **Implied pairings throughout.**  
Genre:** Friendship, Slight Romance and humor.**  
Inspiration:** Black Eyed Peas song "I Gotta Feelin'"**  
Dedication:** To all my readers and friends new and old. And to the class of 2010...We're finally seniors! "Live it up!"

**Author's note number 1:** It's kind of (totally) illegal what they're doing. Ahaha. It takes place after their senior graduation. I for one will not be doing such festivities when I graduate this (school) year, but the thought makes me giggle. *Bad TwilightRaver*

**Author's note number 2:** Of course it's another apology for not updating Final Summer. I'm just not feeling that story right now. Of course I'm not going to leave it unfinished…(I hate unfinished stories). Just give me a chance to fall in love with it again. In the mean time enjoy these one shots. To make it up to you, if you have a specific character or character pairing you want me to write a one shot for, PM me or leave it in a review telling me what you want (Yaoi and Yuri are out of question though)…Sorry again.

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I wasn't a Japanese man.

* * *

"Tenten!" Sakura bounded over to me from Kami knows where. She's so drunk it's ridiculous and it's only ten o' clock. The party started at nine. She wraps her arms around me in a sloppy hug. "I'm so glad you could make it!" She said before dragging me to the corner she obviously just came from.

They're all there. My "crew" I guess you could put it.

Shikamaru and Ino, they can't keep their hands off each other. Nothing out of the ordinary. And I hope to Kami they don't get any alcohol in their systems…Because we can say bye, bye clothes. Hello--I'm sure you get the point.

Then there's Naruto and Sasuke. I call them my idiots, because that's what they are, my idiots. Like now, they're playing some drinking game, I assume it's their own edition of _Hashiken_.

Hinata sits on the side of the table on the floor acting as a judge so it seemed. Like myself she looked quite sober. But that's expected of Hinata. I'm sure going to miss her when we all go our separate ways for college.

My attention goes to Neji, looking as calm as ever. Looks sober too. He rolls his eyes at Sasuke and Naruto's antics before his eyes land on me. I smile and he smirks back. Typical.

"Come on Tenten! Sit!" I'm yanked on to the couch behind Hinata and in between Sakura and Neji. "Have a drink!" She says grabbing a bottle of sake from the floor and handing it to me.

"We were going to use that Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "Oh hey~ Tenten!" Naruto says to me his eyes glossed over.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke." I say smiling at them.

"Hn." Even when drunk Sasuke wasn't much of a talker apparently. My attention goes to Neji and I bump his shoulder with my own.

"How long have you been here?" I asked once I get his attention. The bottle of sake hanging limply in my hands.

"Thirty minutes." He says looking at me now. The music around us pounds with the bass. I don't even know what song is playing right now, but it's catchy.

"And how long have they been at it?" I questioned looking around.

"Naruto and Sasuke or Ino and Shikamaru?" He replied. I shrugged.

"Both."

"Those idiots have been at it since I came in." Neji said nodding his head toward the two boys on the floor. Sasuke cursed as he chugged another cup of sake as Naruto laughed in hysterics. "And them…Just as long." He said motioning toward Shikamaru and Ino.

"What about Sakura?" I questioned as the said girl was on the floor now sitting next to Hinata 'judging' the drinking game. This time Neji shrugged.

"I'm surprised she even knew who I was when I walked in." He said. I laugh slightly and open the bottle in my hands.

"Want some?" I question after I take my own swig of the drink. He says nothing as he takes the bottle and takes his own swig. It continues like this for awhile.

* * *

I don't know what time it is now as I lay slumped against Neji. His fingers trace small circles on my arm, causing me to have chill bumps.

We both laugh as Naruto and Sasuke have forgotten their drinking game and are now arguing with Sakura. Something about splitting up and never talking to one another ever again.

If they were sober they wouldn't be having this conversation…Not that they'll remember in the morning to begin with.

"_As we go on! We remember!…_" (1)Ino sang as she walked around us. She had finally pulled herself from Shikamaru a while back and both had indulged in the good nature of the party. Sake. Sake. And more sake. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he pulled her down.

"You know I hate that song you troublesome, woman." Shikamaru said.

"Ah, but it speaks so much of the truth!" She said. Neji and I both roll our eyes and I look at Hinata who sits quietly just in front of me on the floor. I nudge her with my foot and she turns smiling at me.

"Tenten-chan." She said. "I'm going to miss this." Hinata told me. I nod.

"So will I." I say and I mean it. Suddenly Kiba is standing on one of the tables in the room. Like the majority of our class drunk.

"How's it goin' guys?!" He yells to the room. Everyone responds with a cheer of some sort. Kiba smiles. "Awesome! But I'm sorry to say that the party is going to get shut down!" His smile slowly faded away. "Remember guys, this isn't the end of our parties together! This is just the end of a chapter in our fucked up teenaged lives! So wherever we end up!" He smiles. "You know what we say!"

"Party everyday!" The majority of us scream. Some even raise their bottles of alcohol or glasses.

"Yeah!" Kiba screams as he jumps off the table.

"Ready to go?" Neji whispered in my ear. I nod and stand. Immediately the others follow and we're heading out of our last high school party. Saying goodbye to our classmates for the last four year, but there's a thought in our mind that tells me…that tells us that we'll see each other again and it won't be for some cliché class reunion.

* * *

My friends and I walk the streets of Konoha passing the bottle of alcohol around, even little Hinata takes a few sips from the drink. We're making more noise than we should at this time of night.

In front of Neji and I are, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. Each person has an arm around the next person forming a human wall. It would have probably look really cool if they weren't stumbling here and there.

Behind Neji and I, Shikamaru and Ino walked laughing at random things and what now. I look back at them and smile. I was going to miss all of this.

Neji has his arm around me just like he always does. It always makes me feel safer. I like a little be a consistency in my life.

Suddenly I realize we've ended up in the park. It's silent as we all sit down in a circle amongst the grass. It's like we all know why we stopped here. I guess something in our conscience. This was the park where we first met each other…Of course we weren't completely fond of each other then…But it's what made us what we are now.

Sakura takes the bottle of alcohol and I wonder how much is in there. She lifts it up in a toasting manner.

"To all the stupid arguments we ever got into." She said taking a swig and passing it on to Sasuke. He looked annoyed but we knew better. He lifted it to.

"To annoying the hell out of each other, but always being there regardless." He said taking a sip. We all refrain from "awing". The bottle now was in Naruto's hands. He smiled.

"To all the ramen in the world! And those I owe money to because of said food." We all laughed. It was true he owed every single one of us money because of his obsession. The bottle went to Hinata and she shyly lifted it.

"To not forgetting." She said quietly and taking a sip from the bottle. There were tears in some our eyes. She handed the bottle to Ino who had let one of her tears fall. She wiped it away and lifted the bottle.

"To all those nights like this that we remember and don't remember." She said with a choked laugh. We all laughed, we had plenty of nights we didn't remember. And we were all hoping we remembered this one. Ino took her sip and passed it to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru took it and sat there in thought for a moment. "This is so troublesome…" He started out. "But I guess, to all the times you guys have ever threatened to beat me for using the word troublesome." He said taking a sip. "And for your information…I'll never stop." Again we laughed and he passed it to Neji. Neji stared at the bottle for a moment before lifting it.

"To not giving up on each other." He said then took his swing when the bottle. I had to admit there were times when all our friendships almost suffered at one point. But something made us stay and continue to be friends.

The bottle was now in my hands and I lifted it. Not truly knowing what I'd say.

"To everything we went through, good and bad. Because without those moments…we wouldn't be sitting here right now doing this ridiculous toasting thing." I say. The others laugh but I know it's taken to heart. I finish what's left in the bottle which isn't much. I throw it in the direction of the trash bin. It went in and I'm shocked at my perfect aim even when intoxicated.

We all lay down on the grass too tired to get up and actually finish the journey to one of our homes…It didn't matter which one that night.

Neji wraps his arms around me planting a kiss on my forehead causing me to smile. I'll miss this the most when college comes around to collect us all but it won't be gone for too long. He's soon asleep and so is everyone else.

I look up at the stars and I realized something then. If I'm going to spend a night out drinking and partying…I'd always choose the people passed out on the grass around me.

Always. No question about it.

* * *

(1)- The song is commonly known as the graduation song by Vitamin C.

**Well…That was different. I actually liked this one. :) **

**I've started college applications and I'm finishing up my summer assignments. I go back to school after labor day (September 8th****). So I still have some time for freedom. I hope everyone is enjoying the rest of their summer and if you're back in school already. I hope it's going well. :) **

**You know what to do lovelies.**

_**Review!  
**_

**Love always, **

**T****wilight****R****aver**


End file.
